Christmas Wish
by MAIGRLCHLOE
Summary: Merry Christmas, this is for all who's loved ones are far from home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives, only my original ideas and a deep addiction to this show that is fed by writing.**

**Merry Christmas to all. This is a one shot and a one shot only. You will see why. This story is for all of those who's loved one is not with them this Christmas season. Whether they are not alive or simply not next to you, this goes out to you. I know how hard Christmas is when the one you love is not with you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

* * *

><p><em>verything was dark. I couldn't see anything, not even my Mai ability to see in the dark could penetrate the blackness that surrounded me. Things moved around me, that much I could sense but beyond that I couldn't do anything but sit where I was. There were cold metal rings were around my wrists and I knew I was chained to a wall. I had been for almost two days now. The whole thing was a trap. They were using me as bait. This time was different. They weren't just going to settle for me. They wanted every Mai in San Francisco and they were determined to get them. I'd been in this room without food, water, or light. "Is someone there?" I called out hearing more rustling than before. No one responded, instead I heard a click and then was blinded when large lights flipped on. I tried to shield my face with my arm. The lights were still incredibly bright and I squinted and blinked repeatedly trying to see beyond the bright lights. When my eyes adjusted to the light I began to see shadows playing just beyond the lights. Then a sinister laugh came from next to me. I jumped surprised that I hadn't been able to sense the presence. <em>

"_Don't worry dear, we've drugged you so that your extra senses are only that of humans. We've found your friends- well they found us. You see I've got a proposition." The voice stopped talking and I looked around waiting. That's when the bright lights shut off and again my eyes tried to make the switch. I was beginning to get a headache but I feared that that was the least of my problems. Normal lights turned on and I could see the whole room I scanned the room and found all of my friends. Valentina, my mom, Paul, Amy, Brian, Frank, Jasmine, and Alek were all bound and gagged. Valentina, Jasmine, and Alek all looked mad but resigned to their fate. Frank, Brian, and my mother all looked scared and confused although on seeing me my mother's eyes visibly changed from being scared for herself to being worried about me. Paul and Amy although scared were not as confused as the other humans. "You see that we have eight of your friends and family, you have seven lives. I will spare one of them for every one of your lives." The voice said. I looked towards the voice horror on my face. "Ahh, you see what I'm getting at. Yes, you have to choose which one dies my dear. Look each one in the eye. You can see what they are thinking. You get to decide which ones live and which one dies. You condemn one of them to death that is the deal. If you don't agree, I will kill them all right now, in front of you, and then I will take all seven of your lives. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" I was still staring in the direction of the voice. I still couldn't see the body that it was coming from. I was shaking my head and tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them and the knot in my throat choked me causing me choke. "Make your choice, I won't wait forever." The voice said impatience permeating the voice. _

"_I'll do it!" I shouted. "Just please, allow me to talk to the one I choose. Let me explain and say goodbye." I begged. I knew that they had no reason in their mind to be merciful to grant me this one wish but I had to try. I couldn't just choose one of them, knowing full well that they would die and not explain why I had chosen them. "Please!" I yelled. _

"_Choose quickly." The voice said. I looked back at my friends with blurry eyes. They had all heard the deal and the fear that was in the humans eyes was visible. Valentina's eyes were still set in determination as were Jasmines. They would do what was asked. Alek's eyes were angry. When our eyes met, however, they softened and he let down the walls that stood for everyone else. We stared at each other for only a few seconds but everything we had ever wanted to say to each other, all of the apologies all of the stolen moments of love and passion were shared. _

_I had to think quickly. I had to make a choice. I looked at each person and thought very hard. I knew that no matter what choice I made I'd hurt someone, someone would die and there was no right answer. They were forcing me to play a game that was impossible to win. I looked first at Amy and Paul, they were innocent. They had been my friends forever and although I knew that their lives would be changed when I was gone I knew that together they would be okay. I couldn't leave just Amy without Paul or myself and I couldn't leave Paul without me or Amy. Together they would be able to mourn and move on. Next was Brian, he didn't deserve any of this. He'd lost his mom and, he had absolutely nothing to do with this. I couldn't chose him. I knew that my death would kill my mother, her heart would die even if she didn't. I couldn't chose my mother, I just couldn't. I couldn't choose anyone but especially her. And Frank, he would be there for her, after this whole horrible ordeal they would comfort each other and somehow I hope that one day she would be able to move on with her life. Valentina was needed. She was the Pride leader and they would need her, and she would need Jasmine just as Jasmine needed her. I looked at the three Mai. I knew what my choice had come too. I cried even more the tears continuing to explode from my eyes. The sobs racked my entire body. _

_I looked again at Alek and I could see the knowledge in his eyes. I knew that he had always been prepared to die for me, at first it had been his duty and later as I knew now it was out of love. Again our eyes locked and I could tell that he was trying to tell me it was alright. He was still trying to show me and tell me all of the love that he had for me. I tried to tell him the same thing but knew that no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't matter. I would never have enough time to tell him what I had only just realized. "My patience is wearing thin, make your choice." The voice said. Again my voice choked as I tried to speak. _

"_I choose Alek." I cried out just trying to get the words our before I continued to break down. Men came and escorted the rest of the people out leaving only Alek. One man unbound him and took off the gag and he instantly ran to my side. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so so so sorry, I didn't know what to do, I just-" I cried suddenly my arms were released and I was able to embrace him back. His hand was at the back of my neck as he straightened my hair. _

"_I understand, Chloe. You know that ever since I met you I would give my life for yours. Chloe, whatever happens and it's going to be horrible. I love you, I've loved you for a long time I just never thought it would be necessary for me to tell you, I didn't think you felt the same way but now that this is the end I want you to know. I love you, Chloe and I would suffer a million deaths for you. I don't want you to feel badly about your decision, you made the right one. I will see you again Chloe. I promise you. I'll be waiting for you." I nodded and continued to cry into his chest. Even when he was about to die he was the strong one. He was the one that was comforting me. _

"_I love you too, Alek, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done- I've been a jerk to you and you have always been so sweet and caring. I'm so sorry and I really do love you and I will find you- I promise." I said. We looked at each other. The tears still streaming down my cheeks but the sobs had subsided. He wiped them away with his thumbs. I closed my eyes lightly and nuzzled into his hand. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. I saw in his eyes everything I'd ever looked for and never seen until now. I wish a million times over that I could have seen this sooner that I could have seen that he was my everything before we only had a few moments together. He inched closer and closer and finally his lips were only a centimeter away from mine and his breath brushed over my lips as he finally pressed his lips against mine. The moment felt like it lasted a lifetime but it was cut much too short as Alek was yanked from my arms. The tears and sobs were pulled from me just as hard as Alek had been as I watched him be pulled away. The knife that the executioner had was one of the largest I'd ever seen. It was an ancient Egyptian curved sword, much like the one that Valentina kept. It seemed that it was our fate to be separated from the ones we loved by these ghastly weapons. I continued to scream and cry until the knife was plunged into Alek's heart. When I heard his heart stop beating my heart finally broke and I couldn't make any more noise. Alek's body lay on the ground still and unmoving. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to him. I pulled his head into my lap and ran my hands through his hair. He skin was still warm although it was extremely pale. His beautiful brown eyes stared into nothing. I was hauled to my feet and away from Alek. I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't care what happened; they could do anything they wanted. They had broken my spirit. Then I saw the knife in front of me. I closed my eyes and waited. They didn't torture me, they didn't wait for any dramatic need for satisfaction. I felt the steel bite into my flesh and then everything went dark, noise began to fade and all I could hear was someone calling my name.  
>"Chloe, wake up!" Alek yelled. "It's alright-" <em>

I shot up in bed and threw my arms around his neck. My arms, however, grabbed nothing but thin air. I looked around my room. It was still empty. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and from the feel of it I had been crying through the night. I lay back down on my bed and thought back to that night. I hadn't actually died, although I honestly wish I had. Valentina and Jasmine had come back in with the Kizekh and killed everyone. They had rescued me taking me back to my house. I still had round the clock protection, twice as much as before. I never went anywhere without at least four Kizekh within ten feet of me. It didn't matter much. I stayed at home in my room most of the time. It had been almost three months and I hadn't left the house. I couldn't force myself to do anything. Alek was waiting for me, he said he would and I had never shown up.

I don't know how long I lay there thinking about Alek. I often lost track of days thinking about him, but the sun was shining in the window now. I sat up and went into the bathroom. My hair was up in a messy bun and my face was red and puffy. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. I went down the stairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch. The lights and garland were everywhere and the tree glistened in the corner. My mom got up and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Kiddo." She said quietly. I smiled weakly and looked at her. She smiled and rubbed my arm. She brought me over to the couch and I sat down curling my legs underneath me. It may be Christmas, but it didn't feel like it. Nothing felt like it should anymore. I looked at the tree and the lights began to blur as tears again welled up in my eyes. I looked at all the wrapped gifts under the tree and at all the decorations that my mom and Frank had put up. I buried my head in my mom's shoulder. All I could think was how the only thing I wanted for Christmas was to be with Alek again, and that was the one thing I could never have for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is not a chapter, however, I hope that you will forgive me for any of your false excitement seeing as this does contain good news for all of you. **

**I published this as a one shot, it will remain so but I wanted to let you know that I am going to be doing a spin off of this story very soon. **

**It will include all of your favorite Characters: Chloe, Jasmine, Amy, Paul, and yes even our ever loved Alek. **

**You are probably wondering how that will work seeing as how Alek is dead. Well I'm going to tell you. **

**Oh not here, haha you all are funny. I'm not going to tell you how Alek is going to be in it because that would ruin the story now wouldn't it. **

**If you want to know look for **

_**Death is like Chocolate.**_

**MAIGRLCHLOE**


End file.
